Sold into Slavery
by Kags21
Summary: He trusted him...he sold him into slavery..and now he hates him Naraku and my Oc, I don't own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Karas Misani walked around his hometown Tokyo, Japan It was a busy large city with high sky scrapers, there were street vendors selling Sushi, a rice ball stand. A noodle shop, there were high class restaurants as well. Karas was 18 years old and he lived in apartment with his older brother Keski Misani.

Karas was currently in his first year of college. Karas had a day off from his classes so he was walking the streets of Tokyo. Also Taxi's and buses passed through the busy streets honking when there was a traffic jam because some Bus broke down right in the middle of the three lane road. There was also a subway that ran under the city and an airport that was just ten miles away. Karas was going to college to be a teacher, he loved teaching and helping others.

As he wandered he came to a book shop. Curious, he walked inside and started browsing the shelves.

Karas wore a dark blue shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black jeans and sneakers. Karas had big blue eyes and jet black hair. He looked around the store and saw his friend and crush.

Bankotsu Sloan, was in his mid 20's he had long black hair that was in a braid he wore a pair of black leather pants and a baby blue shirt that hugged his upper body, he was an successful author but along the way he brought more than what was coming in, he was in debt big time so now he was living on the street begging for money to buy food. "Hey Karas." he says to him

Karas smiled and said, "Hey Banks. How's it going?"

"Not good, Hey Karas, you think I could stay with you and Keski till I get a job?" Banks asks him. "I don't know, I have to check with Keski, he's at work right now."Karas tells him

Bankotsu sighed and said, "Well, can I come hang out with you until he gets home?" Karas thought about it for a moment before saying, "I guess so. He won't be home for a few hours."

"Thank you."Bankotsu say and smiles at him.

"Sure."Karas tells him. "I'll treat you to lunch." Karas tells him

"How about a hot sausage?" Bankotsu asks.

"Sure come on." Karas tells him.

Bankotsu followed him out of the bookstore and towards a sausage stand. When they ordered their food they started walking towards the apartment Karas and Keski lived in, which wasn't too far away.

On the way there , Bankotsu's cell phone rang. Karas looked at him, Banks sighed, only one person had this number, "Be right back." he tells Karas and goes int o an alley.

* * *

Naraku was sitting warm and dry in his nice pent house mansion smoking a cigar with his feet up on his glass table he took out his cell phone and called Bankotsu so he could keep tabs on him. but only Naraku could make calls into Bankotsu .Bankotsu couldn't call out.

"Yes Naraku, what do you want?" Bankotsu asked when Karas was out of ear shot.

"You know its time to pay up Bankotsu you owe me 1500 for loaning you that so you could pay off your car payment so it didn't get towed away but you wasted that money away! So you'll have to pay me" He said sucking on his cigar, "Perhaps I'd leave you alone if you got me a fun little toy to play with to keep me company maybe a pet of the human persuasion?" He smirked into the phone.

Bankotsu wrinkled his nose and said, "Naraku, I don't know many humans, and the humans I do know I wouldn't give them that fate."

"Its called kidnapping I am sure you have heard of it, and I am sure you'll find away if you care about your life if not I have no problem putting down a mongrel like your self! "

Bankotsu winced and said, "Okay okay! God...I'll figure something out, alright?"

"I better have it by the end of the week Bankotsu, or you're going to have to watch your back," Naraku said before hanging up.

* * *

Bankotsu glared at the phone before putting it back in his pants pocket, he walked out the alley to where he left Karas. "Sorry about that, so let;s head to your place."Bankotsu says to him. "Sure, everything okay?" Karas asked him. "Yeah fine." Banks tells him with a small smile.

Karas smiled back and said, "Okay. Come on, I'll get us some ice cream on the way back, too."

Bankotsu walked beside him thinking how was he going to find someone for Naraku, and in one week at that.

Karas stopped at the ice cream shop." Banks, stop daydreaming come on." Karas tells him with a smile.

Banks looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Sorry Karas. Just have a lot on my mind, you know?" he said.

"Yeah, I know. But come on," Karas said, grinning.

"So Keski still won't talk to your dad?" Banks asked him as he decided on what flavor he wanted. "Nope, it's all because Keski didn't want to take over the family business, the only one that Keski talks to is Sesshoumaru, he practically raised Keski, when he wasn't keeping track of dad."Karas says

Bankotsu nodded and said, "That makes sense. Well, it can't go on forever, right?" "Yeah. Hopefully it'll all stop soon. I don't know how Keski can handle it. He and dad used to be close," Karas said before ordering his flavor.

"Keski always was stubborn, I remember Sesshoumaru had to drag him to his own baseball game." Bankotsu says as he orders his favorite as well.

"Yeah, I tried to get Keski to go over for just a visit, he looked like he could kill, so I left him at the apartment."Karas tells him as he pays for both ice creams.

"Thank you Karas," Bankotsu said as he started to eat his.

"You're welcome," Karas replied, starting to eat his as well as they walked down the street again.

Karas arrived at the apartment to see a black limo parked outside. "Oh boy."Karas says as the door opens and out steps a tall beautiful male with long silver hair and golden eyes. Sesshoumaru wore a light Grey suit he closed the door when he saw Karas and Bankotsu. "Don't you belong in class?" Sesshoumaru asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I had a day off today. How are you Sess?" Karas asked as they walked up.

"Fine, waiting for you hard head brother to get home." Sesshoumaru tells him

. "Oh well he'll be home soon, you wanna come up and wait, so I can put away all breakable things?" Karas asks.

"I am not going to break anything, just talk to Keski." he says.

"Yeah sure."Karas said and took his key out and opened the door and went inside and pushed the elevator button

Sesshoumaru talked to his rider and followed after him and Bankotsu, stepping onto the elevator.

"What are you here for?" Sesshoumaru growled at Bankotsu.

"He's my guest, worry about Keski, stop bullying my friends." Karas tells him.

"It's okay Karas, I just came to see my friend and watch Keski kick your ass out." Bankotsu says.

"As if he would kick me out," Sesshoumaru said as they got to Karas' floor.

Karas stepped off and unlocked the door and walked in, he turned the lights on and placed his keys on the kitchen counter. Sesshoumaru walked in and looked around. "Is he seeing anyone?" Sesshoumaru asked Karas.

"Not that I know of, he doesn't talk about his sex life with me." Karas says to him.

Bankotsu walked in and closed the door behind him, he saw a picture of Keski on the table and walked over to it.

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "He still looks the same."

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't really notice since I live with him," Karas said.

"You know your dad's birthday is coming up soon, it be nice if you're both there." Sesshoumaru says to him.

"Keski won't come, I tried getting him to talk to dad." Karas tells him.

"That's why I'm here. Your brother needs to get his head out of his ass," Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Karas took some burgers out the freezer to cook. "Yeah, okay don't say I didn't warn you."Karas says to him.

When Banks was sure Sesshoumaru nor Karas was looking at him, he placed the photo of Keski in his pocket.

Keski got off of work and parked his car in the parking lot. Keski had long black hair and blue eyes, he was tall, he wore a black suit with a light blue shirt, he walked in the apartment and took the elevator up, he stepped off smelling burgers cooking, he placed his key in the door and opened it."Karas, I'm home." he says

"Hey Keski! We have company!" Karas called out just as Sesshoumaru and Bankotsu walked out of the kitchen to greet him. Keski sighed when he saw Sesshoumaru and said, "What do you want Sess? I'm not going to talk to dad, if that's what this is about."

"Yes you're if I have to drag you there , you're the eldest son, what is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.

"Me?, he's the one that said I wasn't his son since I didn't want the company, and I will never change my mind about it, I have a job and when I want sex there are plenty of men lined up to give me what I want, so you can tell dad, the answer is still the same."Keski tells him

Sesshoumaru sighed and said, "Keski, he's not talking about the business anymore. He just wants to see the both of you together."

"I am not going to see him, so stop wasting your time!"Keski tells him and walks pass him and goes into his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

"I tried to tell you."Karas says to him as he flips the burgers.

Sesshoumaru growled and walked over to the door and kicked it open. "You're paying for that!"Keski yelled at him.

"That's just fine, but you are coming with me!" Sesshoumaru said, walking up and throwing Keski over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Dammit Sesshoumaru, let me go!" Keski yelled, beating Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom and down the hall. "He'll see you in the morning Karas." Sesshoumaru tells him. "You bastard, your fired!" Keski yells.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "I don't work for you." Sesshoumaru tells him and walks out the apartment. "Wow never saw that happen before." Bankotsu says to Karas.

"Yeah, get use to it if you're going to be living here."Karas tells him

"Oh, you didn't ask him," Bankotsu said.

"It's alright. I'm sure he won't care," Karas replied, shrugging.

Karas fixed the burgers and got out two beers and placed them on the table. "Dig in, it's only going to be quite till Keski comes back and plots against Sesshoumaru, which I don't know why he does since Sess is smarter than him." Karas tells him

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Probably because he thinks he can do anything."

"I bet. Wouldn't be surprised," Karas said as he got his burger ready.

Bankotsu ate his dinner, and took an nice hot shower, it was nice resting on a comfortable bed, he closed his eyes he would go see Naraku tomorrow to begin making plans.


	2. Chapter 2

Keski's hands were currently tied behind his back as he rode in the limo with Sesshoumaru. "I hate you, I'll never speak to you again!" Keski says to him  
Sesshoumaru smirked at him. "You said that when you were 14 and I talked your dad out of giving you a car." He says to Keski.  
"This time I mean it." Keski tells him., the driver pulled up to the mansion and got out and opened the door on Sesshoumaru's side.  
Sesshoumaru got out and then pulled Keski out and pulled him to the front door. "Un hand me!" Keski yelled as Sesshoumaru opened the door.

"This is rape!" Keski yelled as he was dragged into the mansion. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him." Shut up!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him.  
Jason heard the yelling as he came down the stairs. "What is going on here?" He said and then saw his eldest son. "Keski, you finally came." He says with a smile.  
Keski glared at him "I was forced here, I would never come near you." He says to his dad.  
Sesshoumaru slapped Keski upside the head. "I am sorry Jason but this is the only way I could get him here."  
"It's okay Sesshoumaru you can untie him." Jason says to him.  
Keski huffed when he was untied and looked at the two older men and walked over to the sofa and sat down crossing his arms over his chest. "I am glad that you've finally come." Jason says to him.  
"Wasn't like I had a choice, look if you want to talk about the company again, I am leaving." Keski tells him.  
Jason smiled at him and sat down beside him. "No, I just wanted to see you and catch up with you, I am sorry that we had that big fight a few years back Keski I just wanted you to take over because I know how smart you're." Jason tells him.  
Keski sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Dad I would like to try and work on, our relationship." Keski tells him.  
"So does this mean you'll come to my birthday party next week?" Jason asked with his eyes sparkling.  
"Sure Karas and I will come." Keski says to him giving him a small smile.  
Jason hugged Keski and ran his hand though his dark locks. "Is there anything you need money a new car?" Jason asked him.  
"No I am okay, can I leave now, I have to get up for work tomorrow?" Keski asked.  
"Did he say you could go?" Sesshoumaru growled at him.  
"It's okay, I'll see you next week and call me if you or your brother needs anything." Jason tells him.

Keski nodded his head and stood and walked pass Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry Jason, I'll make sure he comes." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Thank you Sess this meant a lot to me." Jason says to him.  
"There is nowhere that Keski can run that I won't find him." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks out the mansion and sees Keski leaning against the limo door with his arms crossed over his chest." Don't you ever force me to do that again!" Keski yelled at him.  
"Shut up and get in the limo." Sesshoumaru says to him .

Keski got into the limo and looked out the window, he didn't say anything as the driver headed back to his apartment "We're here so get out and you better be at that party next week." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Keski glared at him and got out the limo and slammed the door shut and walked up to his apartment and took his keys out Sesshoumaru watched until Keski went inside before driving off. Keski took the elevator up to his floor and unlocked his door , he walked into the apartment and locked the door behind him, the apartment was dark, Keski turned the light on and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Karas walked out his bedroom and saw Keski sitting on the sofa. "Hey your back." Karas says as he sits down beside him on the sofa.  
"Yeah and I am going to make Sesshoumaru pay.' Keski says to him.  
Karas smiled. "Iam sure you'll have fun planning it, did you eat?" Karas asked him.  
"No, I didn't." Keski tells him  
"Okay come into the kitchen with me then." Karas says to him. Keski stood up and followed Karas into the kitchen. "So did Bankotsu leave?" Keski asks him  
"No." Karas says to him as he takes the burgers out and places it in the frying pan listening as it sizzles.  
"Oh you two hook up?" Keski asked him.  
"No, I told him he could stay here." Karas said quickly.  
"You what?" Keski yelled.  
"I told him he could stay, he's going to start looking for a job tomorrow and I really like him so please don't make him leave." Karas says to him.  
Keski sighed. "Fine but he has a month to get a job and if he doesn't have one by then he has to leave." Keski says to him  
"Okay." Karas says and finishes the burgers and puts them in the hamburger buns and places them on the kitchen table in front of Keski along with ketchup and pickles. "Thank you Karas now go to bed, you have to get up for school." Keski says to him  
"Okay goodnight." Karas says to him.

* * *

The next morning Keski was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, Karas walked in with his bag." Morning." Karas says to him.  
"Morning, listen even if things don't work out between dad and I, I still want you to go and see him." Keski says to him.  
"I will, so how about we have lunch today and then we can go shopping and I can help you pick a gift for dad?" Karas asks him.  
"Okay meet me at my office at noon." Keski tells him.  
"Okay and thanks for letting Banks stay here." Karas tells him and walks out the apartment and heads for school. Bankotsu came out Karas room dressed. He stopped when he saw Keski was still there. "Hey Karas just left and he and I talked last night and I told him that you have to the end of the month to find a job, it doesn't have to be a high paying job just a job.' Keski says to him.

"Thank you Keski, well I am on my way out to actually look for a job today." Bankotsu says to him  
"Good luck Keski says to him. Bankotsu nods his head and walks out the apartment once he was on the street he headed toward the city. Bankotsu sighed as he held the picture tightly in his pants pocket, he arrived at Shikon no Tama hotel and walked up to the front desk. "Can I help you sir?" the receptionist asked.  
"Hi, I am here to see Mr. Wolfmen." He tells her.  
"One moment please what's your name?" she asked him..  
"Bankotsu Yama." He tells her  
She nodded her head to him and calls up to Naraku's room. "Hello, Mr. Wolfmen's residence." The servant answered.  
"This is the front desk there is a man by the name of Mr. Yama here to see Mr. Wolfmen." She says to him.  
"Oh please send him up, Mr. Wolfmen is expecting him." He says.  
"Alright thank you." She says and hangs up the phone. "You can go up now." She tells Bankotsu.  
"Thank you." He says to her and walks over to the elevators and pushes the up arrow. He steps on and pushes the P button he shook his head when the elevator reached the floor, Bankotsu stepped off the elevator and nodded to the guards as he walked up to the door and knocked.  
The door opened. "Banks you came!" The young man said he had long black hair and looked more like a girl than a male. "Get away from me!" Bankotsu yelled pushing him away. "You're so mean." Jakotsu said to him as he closed the door behind him.  
"Where is Naraku?" Bankotsu asked him as he folded his arms over his chest.  
"I am right here." Naraku said as he walked out the back with a bottle of water in his hand. Bankotsu walked up to him and took the photo and handed it to him. "Here his name is Keski." He tells him.  
Naraku took the picture from him and smiled. "He's beautiful what a lovely pet he will make." Naraku tells him and shows the photo to Jakotsu.  
"Just don't harm his younger brother." Bankotsu says to him  
"Have you developed feelings for him?" Naraku asked him.  
"I swear Naraku if you touch him, I'll go to the cops!" Bankotsu warned him  
Naraku smirked at him. "Calm down, all I want is Keski you can leave now I will have someone else retrieve him for me." Naraku tells him  
Bankotsu nodded his head and walked out the penthouse. "I'm sorry Keski, Karas." He says and pushes the button down for the elevator.

Jakotsu followed Naraku into his office, Naraku sat behind the desk and looked at the photo of Keski, he then called his other worker in. "Yes Naraku?" he asked Phoenix had long red hair down the middle of his back, with green eyes. Naraku slid him the photo of Keski.  
"Who is he?" Phoenix asked.  
"He is my next pet Bankotsu found him ." Naraku tells him as he sits back in his seat.  
Phoenix picked up the photo and looked it over. "When do you want him?" he asked.  
"By Friday." Naraku tells him.  
"Alright I'll find out where he lives and work and Jakotsu I'll need you to find out about his money." Phoenix tells him.  
Jakotsu nodded his head and went to get his laptop.

Keski was sitting in his office going over some documents when his phone rang. "Hello?" he said.  
"Hello Keski." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
Keski narrowed his eyes as he held the phone to his ear. "What do you want?"  
"Now, now, I just wanted to check on you make sure you're going to your dad's party." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"I'm going and Karas is meeting me for lunch so I can pick out a gift ." Keski says to him as he takes out his wallet and looks at his credit cards . "Good then, I'll be by later to see what you brought and if I don't like it you will be taking it back." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Fine bye!" Keski said and hung up.  
Sesshoumaru chuckled as he hung up the phone. "Why do you keep bothering him Sess, one of these says, Keski is going to hurt you." Kagome says to him. Sesshoumaru looked at her and pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the neck. 'I have to treat him that way or else he'll misbehave." He tells her. "How about you wear that little red dress to Jason's birthday party?" he asks Kagome.  
"Sesshoumaru this is not about you getting any, it's a celebration of Jason." Kagome tells him.  
"But Jason will appreciate it too." Sesshoumaru tells her  
Kagome sighed." Fine, I'll wear the dress." Kagome tells him and kisses him on his lips..

While everyone was out the apartment at Keski's place, Phoenix went in to get a feel of the place as well as to place some cameras and microphones around the apartment. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked at the message posted on it, Keep Keski from killing Sesshoumaru, he wondered who this Sesshoumaru was a s he placed small cameras in different parts of the apartment he walked into Keski's bedroom and placed three in there, he was walking out the room when the phone rang, the answering machine picked it up.  
"Hey Keski, Karas it's dad hope to see you both next week at the party, call if you need anything." Jason says and hangs up.  
"Sorry daddy but Keski won't be joining you." Phoenix says as he puts the last camera up and walks out the room and heads back to the Penthouse. 


	3. Chapter 3

Keski met up with Karas at an outdoor cafe the two sat down and ordered lunch. "So you like Bankotsu?" Keski asked him as he took a sip of his water.  
"Yes I really like him, I haven't told him yet though." Karas says to him with a slight blush on his face.  
"Do you want some help?" Keski asks him as the waiter brings them their food.  
"You would do that?" Karas asks him.  
"Yes I can pick up some candles on my way home and when you're ready a video camera and handcuffs." Keski says winking at him.  
"Keski you're such a pervert Sesshoumaru needs to punish you." Karas tells him  
"Relax it's just sex, anyway if you need to talk to me about anything you can." Keski tells him and bites into his sand which. "Thank you." Karas tells him and eats his sand which too.  
After the two finished eating they went to an art store so Keski could pick out a gift Karas walked away from Keski so he could pick out what he wanted. Keski picked out a painting and paid for it and gave the store his address so they could deliver it. "Okay Karas I'll see you when I get back home." Keski says to Karas.  
"Okay I'll see you when you get home." Karas says to him.

Phoenix walked into the living room where Naraku was sitting. "Well all the cameras and microphones have been placed we can look and see if he is home yet." He tells Naraku.  
"I want to see him." Naraku says to him.  
Phoenix opened his laptop and pulled up the webcam, Jakotsu walked in and saw them looking at the laptop. "Aren't you worried about Bankotsu changing his mind?" He asked Naraku  
"If he does he will be dealt with." Naraku tells him  
"And in dealt with he means I will kill him." Phoenix tells him.  
Jakotsu nodded his head and sat down on the sofa, soon Bankotsu came in first he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and grabbed a soda and then went in the back room. "His dad called today there is a party next week Keski is supposed to attend." He says  
"He won't be there." Naraku says to him.  
"I know I said the same thing, there is one guy that name keeps coming up, his name is Sesshoumaru ." Phoenix tells him.  
"Go now!" Naraku says to Jakotsu.  
Jakotsu nodded and went to get information on him.

* * *

While he was doing that Keski finally came home with a pizza box in his hand. "Karas I'm home." He says.  
"He's not here yet." Bankotsu said as he came out the back room.  
"Oh okay. Keski said to him smiling. Bankotsu nodded and went, back in the room. "How is supposed to seduce him if he's not home." Keski sighed and put the pizza box on the counter and got out some candles and put it on the table. There was a knock at the door and Keski opened it. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?"  
"I came to check to on you and what is with the candles?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"They're for Karas and Bankotsu he's finally going to tell him he likes him." Keski says with a smile.  
"No he's not he's still a baby." Sesshoumaru growled.  
The front door was opening and Keski grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand along with the pizza and went into his bedroom closing the door behind. "Keski I am not staying in here all night." Sesshoumaru tells him. "Shh, I'll share my pizza with you." Keski tells him.  
"Fine." He said and sat down on the bed with Keski and took a slice out the box.  
Jakotsu came back out with the information. "Okay here what I found his name is Sesshoumaru Tashio, he's 32, a dog demon, he's in charge of Keski and his brother as well as work he does for the father." He tells Naraku.  
Naraku narrowed his eyes as he watched the relationship with his pet and the demon. "Why couldn't you have been my daddy?" Keski asked as he leaned on Sesshoumaru's shoulder "Because it wasn't to be that way, but you're my pup in every other way." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Keski smiled and stood up and opened the door and saw Karas and Bankotsu laughing and talking, he closed the door back. "Seems those two are getting along." He says to him. And goes and sits back down.  
"And what about you?' Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"Eh , they're just friends, I never bring them home, I don't want Karas to get close and then we break up." Keski tells him.  
"Well least you have some sense in that head of yours." Sesshoumaru tells him and stands up and looks around the room ." Has anyone been in here?" Sesshoumaru asks him.  
"Just Karas when he comes in here to talk to me." Keski tells him as he takes his shirt off.  
Sesshoumaru looked out the window. "If there is something wrong I want you to call me no matter what." Sesshoumaru tells him and turns around to face him.  
"You act like I am in danger, I'll be fine, and I'll be at the party." Keski tells him.  
Sesshoumaru patted Keski on his head and walked out the room he took another look at Karas and Bankotsu. "I promised your mother I would always protect you and that is what I am going to do." He says before using the fire exit in Karas's bedroom.

"So Jakotsu we're going to do this Friday, which means I need you to start getting into all his accounts you have to erase everything that there is a bout him as soon as I found out his schedule I can plan better, would it be okay if I use the helicopter to get him here faster?" Phoenix asked  
"Yes but don't get caught." Naraku says to him.  
"I won't." Phoenix says to him.

Naraku leaned back in his seat as he watched Keski sleep.

The next day Keski was in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee getting ready to leave for work. Karas came out his bedroom ready to go to school. "Morning." Karas says to him.  
"Morning, listen I won't be back until early morning I have a meeting with a client and I'll grab dinner while I am out." He says to him.  
"Okay, Banks and I are going out on a date I'll tell you all about it tomorrow." Karas tells him  
"No sex." Keski tells him and kisses him on the cheek and walks toward the front door. Karas looked at his big brother and then ran over to him and hugged him around his waist. "Keski if you need anything just call me ." Karas tells him  
"What is with you and Sesshoumaru thinking something is going to happen to me, I'll be fine, I'll see you in the morning." Keski says and pats Karas on the head and leaves.  
Phoenix followed Keski to his work and parked a good distance so not to alert him while he did that the men showed up at Keksi's apartment. Bankotsu answered the door and watched as the men came in. "You're taking him today?" He asked  
"Yes." They tell him and go into the bedroom.  
Bankotsu picked up the phone and called Naraku.  
"Hello." Naraku says as breakfast was served.  
"I want to call the deal off you can't take Keski, his brother is going to be devastated I'll pay you back you can add on interest." Bankotsu tells him  
"As nice as that sounds to watch you squirm around for money, I rather have Keski." Naraku tells him. Bankotsu sighed and watched as some of the men came out with Keski's belongings. "What are you going to do with him?" Bankotsu asked.  
"That is no longer your concern." Naraku tells him and hangs up.

Please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Keski finished up his work at the office and headed to the hotel to meet his client for dinner and discuss plans of merging companies. Keski showed up at the hotel and was led to the restaurant where he was seated a few minutes later his guest showed up. "Hello, Mr. Takwazia." Keski says to him as the man was seated.  
"Hello Keski I am glad to see you again, I'm looking forward to our companies working together." Mr. Takwazia said. The waiter walked over to them." Good evening can I start you all off with something to drink?" he asked.  
Keski looked up at the waiter and smiled, Phoenix looked at him and gave him a small smile. 'This was Naraku's new pet. "I'll have a glass of wine, and you Mr. Takwazia?" Keski asked.  
"Wine as well." Mr. Takwazia. Said to him.  
Phoenix nodded his head and went to get their drinks, "So everything seems to be in place, all you have to do is sign the papers." Keski says to him as he takes the papers out of his briefcase and hands them to the older man. Phoenix returned with their drinks and the two men placed their orders. When the food was served the two men chatted and ate, laughing over how their families were. Phoenix came back to check on them. "Will there be anything else?" he asked.  
Keski looked at him. "I like a piece of your chocolate cake better yet I am staying overnight so it can be sent up to my room, Mr. Takwazia would you like anything?" he asked.  
"No, I am fine." He says to Keski.  
"Alright then, here's my card for the bill." Keski says handing the waiter his card.  
The waiter took it and came back a few minutes later. 'I am sorry but your card is being declined." He says to Keski.  
"That's impossible." Keski tells him and hands him another card, Phoenix comes back yet again. "I am sorry it is saying the same." He says to Keski.  
"It's okay use my card." Mr. Takwazia says to him and hands Phoenix the card  
"I am so sorry, Mr. Takwazia, that has never happened to me before." Keski says to him.  
"It's okay, you'll pay next time." He says with a smile.

Phoenix handed Takwazia back his card. "Have a nice evening gentlemen and Mr. Misani your cake will be waiting up in your room." He says to Keski  
"Thank you." Keski says to him and says his goodbyes to Mr. Takwazia, he then went upstairs to his room and unlocked the door there waiting in the middle of the room was his cake and a bottle of champagne. Keski closed the door behind him and walked over to the table and picked up the cake and sat down on the bed and ate the cake, he licked the chocolate frosting off his lips and stood up to put the empty plate back on the table, he went into the bathroom and became dizzy. "I didn't have that much wine." He says as he picks up the glass and turns the faucet on when he becomes more dizzy and falls down on the floor unconscious.  
Phoenix moved in swiftly with three other men and they swiftly took Keski out of the hotel room and out onto the roof where the chopper was waiting they carried Keski onto the helicopter and headed for Naraku's penthouse.  
Keski was placed on a large baby blue pillow by a pole. "Wake up Keski." Phoenix says to him as he pokes him with the handle of the whip.  
"Karas five more minutes." He says as he pushes the handle away. He then curled up into a ball and felt a chill on his skin, he opened his eyes and saw the waiter from the hotel.  
"What are you doing where am I?" Keski asked as he sat up seeing his clothes were gone.  
"You Keski are at your new home." Phoenix tells him.  
"What are you crazy, what drugs are you on?" Keski yelled as he stood up.  
"No drugs this is your new life that is all." Phoenix tells him as he walks over to him. "You're not my taste but you're what master wanted and so you're here and you do well to watch your mouth, Master doesn't play." He warns Keski.  
"I don't have a master!" Keski yells at him and stands up glaring at him and grabs the pillow to cover his front.  
"What is all this noise?" Naraku asks as he comes from out the kitchen after talking to the chef telling him to make something special tonight. Keski and Phoenix both turned around to face him. Keski gasped seeing the beautiful male, he swallowed the lump in his throat. Naraku had long black wavy hair that cascaded down his back he was wearing a white shirt with the first three button open and black pants. Naraku walked over to them and Phoenix stepped back and bowed his head. "That's enough, I will speak to my new pet you go and burn his clothes." Naraku says to him.  
"No, please don't!" Keski yelled and went to attack Phoenix when Naraku grabbed him by his arm, and pulled him to his chest ."What do you say?" Naraku asked as he looked down at Keski.  
"Please let me have my wallet?" Keski asked him.  
Naraku held out his hand for the wallet. Phoenix handed it to him and went to burn the clothes. Keski wiped the tears on his face with his hand. Naraku opened the wallet. "From now on you're to call me Master." He says to Keski as he pulls out the photos.  
"This must be Karas, he looks a lot like you." Naraku says to him.  
"He's my little brother, please let me go?" Keski asked him.  
"I can't do that, not after Bankotsu promised me to you , your life for his." Naraku tells him.  
Keski looked up at him with wide eyes and backed away. 'No, you're lying he would never do that to Karas!" Keski said as he backed away from him.  
"But he did and now you're mine, a life for a life so are you going to behave or will I be beating you on your first night here?" Naraku asked him as he tapped the crop in his hand lightly.  
"You can't keep me here, when Karas and Sesshoumaru find out I am missing they will come." Keski says to him.  
He laughed "He'll never know where you are I am not worried my dear. Now stop using such a tone toward me." He said tapping his foot. "Clam down my pet." Naraku had yet to raise his voice.  
Keski turned his back on Naraku his shoulder slumped, his mind was racing between getting to his brother and killing Bankotsu. "What about my job?" Keski asked him.  
"You no longer have a job or bank account credit cards, etc." Naraku said to him.  
"How can that be?" Keski asked then stopped when he realized how his credit cards had been declined.  
"By tomorrow the job you worked for will think you're a fraud that you deceived them." Naraku tells him and turns Keski around to face him. "Now your new purpose in life is to amuse me and do my bidding." He answered him "You might as well forget them." He said "I will be your everything . I am your new Master you'll rely on me for everything now and if you disobey me the consequences will be harsh as I do not take disobedience lightly."  
"I can get you the money if that's what you want." Keski said to him.  
Naraku shook his head, "No I don't want any money I want you. Now come here." He said pointing to in front of him. "I want to look you over my pet." He said tapping his foot. With a hand on his hip.  
Keski turned around with tears in his eyes. "No stay away from me this is kidnapping I'm not a pet."  
"I will not ask you again, and your right you're not a pet, your My pet, Naraku Wolfmens pet., now get over here!" ." He said waiting with his arms crossed now.  
Phoenix came back out and smirked he was hoping Keski be difficult.  
Keski walked over to Naraku keeping his head down he wanted Karas and Sesshoumaru. Naraku smirked and ran a hand over his face, he tilted his face his crimson eyes were looking over the beautiful looking boy, "Very perfect" He said and ran his other hand through Keski's hair seeing how soft it was he had put the crop under his arm. Then he stepped back "Will you spin for me? I want to look your body over."  
Keski turned around for him. "Please let me say goodbye to Karas?" he asked.  
"I will think about it, bring him out a pair of pants." Naraku says to Phoenix. Phoenix nodded his head and went to get some pants, he came back and handed them to Naraku.  
"Put these on." Naraku says to Keski as he hands them to him.  
"Thank you." Keski says to him and puts them on. "How much do you know about me?" Keski asked him as he tied the string s so the pants wouldn't fall down.  
"Plenty, your father is rich you and your brother are heirs to his company and money." He says to Keski.  
"Mr. Wolfmen dinner is ready." The maid said as she came out the kitchen.  
"Thank you." Naraku tells her as he keeps his eyes on Keski. "Well come on let's eat." Naraku says and grabs Keski by the hand, Keski had no choice but to follow him. Keski sat down beside Naraku and Phoenix sat down on the other side of the table.  
The food was served, there was rice, a bottle of wine roast beef, roasted baby red potatoes, it smelled good but Keski kept his hands folded in his lap as Naraku fixed his own plate. "You're welcome to eat I will never starve you." Naraku tells him  
"I am not hungry, I want to go back home!" he yelled  
"This is your home now and if you raise your voice again, you will be punished." Naraku warns him.  
Keski grabbed the knife off the table and quickly stood up. "Stay away from me I am getting out of here and I am going to call the cops!" Keski tells him as he backs away from Naraku.  
Naraku and Phoenix stood up. "You will never make it out of here." Naraku tells him.  
"Shut up!" Keski yelled as he placed his hand on the knob of the door and opened it. Jakotsu moved back and then grabbed Keski by the arm with the knife in it twisting his arm to he dropped the knife.  
"No, Sesshoumaru help me!" Keski yelled as he was pushed back inside and Jakotsu locked the door.  
"Very foolish!" Naraku growled and slap Keski across his face, Keski fell on the floor holding his cheek. "Phoenix bring the collar and the leash." He says to him.  
Keski looked at Naraku and saw he didn't have nails, but claws, he was a demon like a Sesshoumaru, but what kind he wondered?.  
He came back out and handed Naraku a blue collar and a matching blue leash. He walked over to Keski and bent down and placed the collar around his neck and then the leash and pulled Keski over to the pet pole that was in the living room and chained him there. "This is where you will stay the night, and tomorrow you will show me how good you're ."Naraku tells him. Keski was still in shock from the slap to retort.  
Naraku and Phoenix along with Jakotsu went and finished dinner when the men were done Jakotsu and Phoenix went in the back to their rooms. "I'll see you in the morning." Naraku tells him and bends down and kisses Keski before turning the light out and going to his own bedroom.  
Keski whimpered and curled up on the pillow and cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Karas woke up and got out his bed and walked down the hall to Keski's bedroom. He knocked on the door before opening it. "Hey Keski wake up I want to tell you about my date." He said as he turned the bedroom light on and saw nothing there not even the shades the room was bare like no one ever lived there. 

Please tell me if this should be under the category Naraku and Kohaku though that is not the main pairing.


	5. Chapter 5

Karas ran out the bedroom and picked up the telephone and called Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was sitting next to Kagome at the kitchen table when the phone rang, Sesshoumaru picked up the phone and sipped his coffee. "Hello?"  
"Sesshoumaru!, did Keski move out or this some joke?" Karas asks him as he looks around the apartment.  
Sesshoumaru placed his cup on the table. "Karas calm down, tell me what is going on." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"I woke up and I went down to Keski's bedroom I knocked on the door he didn't answer, so I opened it and I turned the light on and everything in the bedroom is gone." Karas tells him and starts to cry.  
"Okay Karas I am on my way don't touch anything else." Sesshoumaru tells him and hangs up. "Kagome after I leave call Inuyasha and tell him to meet me over at the boy's apartment, Keski is missing." He says to her as he grabs his keys and gun. "Let me know what happens." She says and kisses him on the lips.  
"I will." Sesshoumaru tells her and goes out the house and gets in his car and heads for the apartment.  
Kagome sighed as she picked up the phone she hated calling Kikyo, the two didn't really get along. "Hello?" Kikyo said as she fed Inuyasha breakfast.  
"Kikyo it's Kagome can I speak to Inuyasha please?"  
"Oh Kagome, Sess, hasn't dumped you yet?" she said with a grin.  
"You bitch!, put Inuyasha on the phone now!" Kagome yelled at her  
"Such language." Kikyo says as she hands Inuyasha the phone.  
"Yeah Kagome what is it?" he asks.  
"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru wants you to meet him at Karas and Keski's apartment Keski is missing." She tells him.  
"What?" Inuyasha yelled as he stood up. "Okay on my way." He says and hangs up. "Gotta go." He tells Kikyo and grabs his keys and runs out the house and jumps on his motorcycle and heads for the apartment as well.  
Sesshoumaru arrived at the apartment and took the elevator up once there he knocked on the door. Bankotsu answered it. "Hey. He's sitting on the sofa." He tells Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "This is Keksi's favorite mug." Karas says to him.  
"Karas tell me exactly what happened." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Well yesterday Keski was getting ready to leave for work as usual, he was in the kitchen drinking coffee, and he told me he had a meeting with a client and he wouldn't be back until the morning." Karas tells him  
Inuyasha arrived at the apartment and went up the floor and knocked on the door. Bankotsu again answered it. "Who are you?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in.  
"I'm Bankotsu, Karas's boyfriend." He says.  
"Oh I don't remember telling him he could date." He says as he looks Bankotsu up and down.  
"Inuyasha leave him alone and go and look in the bedroom." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru before walking into the bedroom. Sesshoumaru stood up and looked around the room. "Karas go pack you're not staying here you're moving back home." Sesshoumaru tells him  
"Okay." Karas tells him and stands up and goes to his room to pack.  
"Sesshoumaru what the hell happened here, I thought you had Keski on a tight leash." Inuyasha says to him.  
"I was watching him but I can't watch him 24/7, he was fine the last time I talked to him, it just doesn't make any sense doesn't looked like anything else was taken but his stuff and there is no forced entry." He says. "Bankotsu did anyone come here yesterday while you were here?" Sesshoumaru asked him  
"Just the delivery man, he delivered the gift Keski paid for." He said pointing over to the paining that was covered with a white cloth.  
"Sesshoumaru I don't see any finger prints or anything." Inuyasha tells him.  
"Okay go to the hotel, Karas said Keski had a meeting there last night maybe the staff saw something and have them check all the cameras." Sesshoumaru tells him  
"Okay , I'll see you back at Jason's." Inuyasha tells him and leaves.  
Karas came out with his duffel bag and Keski's coffee mug. "You have everything?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"What I can carry." Karas says to him and walks over to Bankotsu and took his hand. "I'm sorry you can't come with me." Karas says to him.  
"It's okay call me if you need anything." Bankotsu says and kisses him on his lips.  
"Let's go." Sesshoumaru says to Karas. Karas nodded his head and walked out the apartment. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Bankotsu. "If I find out that you're lying about Keski, I will make you pay." He tells him and walks out the apartment.

* * *

Naraku was dressed in his suit and came out the bedroom and walked into the living room where Keski was chained to the pole. "Good morning my love." He said to Keski.  
Keski looked at him. "Let me go." He says to Naraku.  
"Is breakfast almost ready?" Naraku asks Phoenix.  
"Yes sir just finished." He says to Naraku.  
"I said let me go you bastard!" Keski yelled.  
"Shut up Keski!" Naraku yelled. "And you will not speak unless I tell you too!"  
Keski whimpered as he pulled on the chain. "Get me my coffee." Naraku tells Jakotsu as he watches Keski pull on the chain in vain. Naraku took a sip of his coffee watching his pet become distressed. "My dear you're not going to break the chain" He said coming over to him and taking his wrist and putting it down to his side. "Your mine now." He said and licked his ear" forget that."  
"No I want my freedom." Keski said to him.  
"Your freedom is gone." Naraku says to him and stands back up and finishes drinking his coffee. "Now let's get you some food, I am sure you're hungry." He says to him.  
"No I'll kill myself before I do anything you want!." Keski tells him  
"Oh no you won't trust me." He said "I'll put you on wall shackles." He tells him "I am not worried about you and you will live with me I'll make sure Phoenix or Jakotsu watches you when I can't"  
Keski looked down at the floor. "And what happens when I've outlived my use to you?"  
Naraku walked over to him and bent down so they were eye level. "You will turn out to be like Phoenix you'll have freedom but your use will never be done you'll soon be forever young." He said kissing him on his lips.  
Keski pulled away from him and moved further onto the pillow "I will never be like that monster! ,I won't trick people into thinking I'm a waiter , so I can give them away as pets!, and what do you mean forever young?" Keski asked him.  
"I am going to make you my beautiful immortal slave just like Phoenix don't want that beauty to melt away he got down on the pillow and crawled after him Naraku grabbed Keski by his hair. "You will do anything I say" He said tugging his head back ":And if I ask you to get me a new pet you will." Naraku tells him.

Keski whimpered when his head and hair were pulled on he swallowed the lump in his throat, his stomach rumbled he was hungry he would be eating by this time if he was home.  
"I knew you were hungry why don't you eat?" He wondered and bent down kissing Keski on the stomach, "Though I should make you suck me before you get a meal" Naraku says to him.  
"Do I look stupid to you?, why would I eat anything you have, every time I touch something that is connected to you I get drugged, no thanks I'll starve, I had a great dinner last night but of course you know that." Keski says.  
"Of course I know but starving to death is no fun Keski you'll see after three days with no food you'll think even I am tasty looking" Naraku says to him and unchains him and leads him over to the bale where he has Keski sit beside him. "So what do we know about Sesshoumaru?" Naraku asked as Jakotsu joined them for breakfast..  
Keski's head shot up when , his father figured was mentioned. "Well seems he has moved the younger brother back home with the father other than that he hasn't done anything." Jakotsu tells him.  
"Please don't hurt him, master I'll do whatever you want." Keski said to him as he kept his head down. Naraku smirked as he went back to eating. "Well then, Keski now that you have eaten it's time for you to please me." Naraku tells him.  
Keski chocked on his juice. "I am not going to suck you off." Keski tells him  
Naraku turned his red eyes on him and back handed Keski knocking him to the floor. "How dare you, I warned you to watch your mouth!" Keski backed away from his face swelling from the slap. Naraku slapped him again and picked him up by the hair and threw him into on to the pillow and started lashing him.  
Keski screamed as the skin on his back was shredded. Keski buried his head into the pillow he never felt such pain he bit his lip making it bleed.  
"Now what was it that you did that caused you to be beaten?" Naraku demanded to know once the beating ended.  
"I..I talked back to you." He says as he closes his eyes trying to not focus on the pain.  
"And what will you never do again unless you want another beating?" He said with hands on his hips.  
"Never yell or talk back at you again." Keski says to him as he wipes the tears from his eyes.  
"Good boy now I want you to suck my cock." Naraku said standing up, Keski crawled over to Naraku and unzipped his pants Naraku's erection was set free. Keski swallowed the lump in his throat. He licked the head before taking as much as he could into his warm mouth.  
"Such a hot mouth, I knew you be good ."Naraku groaned as he threw his head back in pleasure, Naraku placed his hand in Keski's long dark locks, moving his hand down to graze the welts on kakis once smooth back. Keski jumped when he felt the hand on his back but he kept bobbing his head up and down closing his eyes.  
Naraku loved the sight of the torn flesh as Kohaku sucked him it made him even harder.  
Keski bobbed his head up and down getting into a rhythm he didn't want any more beatings, he used his free hand and began massaging Naraku's balls.  
Naraku groaned "Mmm feels so good sexy" He said and held on to the back of his head and sprayed in the back of his throat.  
Keski took all the warm cum into his mouth opening his eyes as he did this.  
"Good boy drink me all down." Naraku says to him  
Keski let go of Naraku's cock and swallowed the rest he kept his head down and waited to get his orders. Naraku tucked his self-back into his pants. "There we go my sweet, I will be back later this afternoon, Phoenix make sure he has lunch and his back is taken care of, if he does anything bad don't touch him, just tell me when I return home.' Naraku tells him.  
"Yes sir." Phoenix tells him  
"Can I please call my brother master?" Keski asks him as he looks down at the floor.  
"I guess so since you got me off Naraku says to him and grabs Keksi's hand and walks over to the phone where Naraku dials the number. "Know this this number can't be traced." Naraku says to him before placing the phone on speaker as he rang.

Karas took his clothes up to his old bedroom and then came down, he listened as Sesshoumaru told his dad what was going on. He sat down in the chair across from Jason and Sesshoumaru he was getting ready to turn the TV on when the phone rang." I'll get it." He tells them. "Hello?" he says.  
"Hey Karas." Keski says to him as Naraku moves his hands over Keski's hips.  
"Keski where the hell are you?" Karas yelled making his father and Sesshoumaru look up.  
"I had something come up, I won't be back for a while, I want you to watch out for dad and Sesshoumaru tell them I am okay, you know it's just like when we were kids and I got lost at the zoo, I came back to you." He says.  
"Yeah I know." Karas said as he kicked the leg of the chair.  
Naraku kissed the nape of Keski's neck as he continued to talk. "I love you Karas, I have to go." Keski tells him and hangs up., Naraku kissed him again before leaving for work.  
"Yeah he was kidnapped." Karas says as he walks over to Sesshoumaru and his dad.  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"Yeah when we were younger we made up this saying that we got lost at the zoo when we were kids if something were to ever happen to one of us." Karas tells him.  
"So what happens now?" Jason asked.  
"We wait for Inuyasha to come back and go from there." Sesshoumaru tells them.  
Karas went into the kitchen and talked to the staff when he came back he had a tray with some muffins and hot tea. "Here you go." He says setting the tray down on the coffee table.  
Inuyasha finally came back. "Hey ." he said.  
'So what did you find out?" Sesshoumaru asked him.  
"Well he was at the hotel and I talked to Mr. Takwazia he said they had a good time only thing was Keski's cards were declined so he ended up paying for the dinner, then Keski left and went up to his room for the night, We found Keski's car and it was totaled." Inuyasha tells him.  
"What, who would do this to him?" Jason asked as he stood up.  
"Go on." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha.  
"I checked his job and the way they talk like Keski is a fraud all his money in his bank accounts is gone, his cell phone say the same that they never heard of him." Inuyasha tells him.  
"That's a lie, Keski isn't a fraud!" Jason says to him.  
"Jason I know and I am going to find out who is behind all this." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Sesshoumaru can I talk to you in private?" Inuyasha asked him.  
"Sure." He said and went into the kitchen. "What is it Inuyasha?"  
"I think I might know what has happened to Keski, and don't get mad at, I think he's now someone sex pet." Inuyasha says to him and keeps the kitchen counter between him and his brother.  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and glared at Inuyasha." Say that again." Sesshoumaru hissed.  
"Sess it's possible that was the reason why you use to chase the boys away from him." Inuyasha tries to reason with him.  
"Who would sell him Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru yelled  
"I don't know an old boyfriend someone whose been watching him." Inuyasha says to him.  
Sesshoumaru growled ." Karas get in here!" he yelled.  
"What is it Uh oh you looked pissed." The teen says.  
"He is, just answer him." Inuyasha says as he hides behind Karas now.  
"I want you to call Bankotsu over here now." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"What why?" Karas asked him  
"I want to talk to him, I think he has something to do with Keski being kidnapped." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Fine, I'll call him but you better not hurt him." Karas says to him .  
"I will do whatever the hell I want to get answers out of him and you better remember who you're talking too." Sesshoumaru growled at him  
Karas glared at him and called the apartment. "Hello?" Bankotsu said  
"Hey Banks I'm glad you haven't left yet, listen can you come over here and keep me company being around all these old people is boring." Karas tells him as he rolls his eyes at Sesshoumaru.  
"Sure, I'll be there in an hour." Bankotsu tells him  
"Great, and don't worry about the fare." Karas tells him and hangs up.  
Bankotsu finally arrived at the mansion, Karas came out and paid the driver and the two came back inside. "Hello, Mr. Misani." Bankotsu said to him.  
"Hello." Jason said to him.  
Sesshoumaru waited to Bankotsu sat down , he then sat down in the chair in front of him. "I want you to tell me what you know about Keski's kidnapping." He said to him in a calm voice.  
"I told you before I don't know what happened!" Bankotsu says to him  
Sesshoumaru looked at his claws. "I see you know it's been a long time since I killed a human for fun." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Bankotsu then looked at Karas. "I am so sorry Karas, I didn't want to." He says to his boyfriend.  
"What did you do?" Karas asked him  
"I am the reason that Keski is missing, I traded his life for mine." Bankotsu tells him  
"How could you after he said you could stay a month?" Karas yelled at him and got ready to punch him when Inuyasha grabbed him. "Shh let Sess handle it." He says as he hugs Karas.  
"So you sold out my ward to who?" Sesshoumaru growled at him  
Bankotsu began to shake. "I didn't want to but I owed so much money and he said he was going to kill me, he said if I found him a human pet he forget about my debt." He tells them.  
"And so you chose Keski?" Sesshoumaru asked him  
"No not at first, he was never my first choice it just turned that way and when I showed his picture to him, he said Keski was what he wanted, you have to understand he was going to kill me, I was there when the men came and took all of Keski's things out the apartment, when I saw this was really happening, I called him and told him to call it off and he said it was too late." Bankotsu says to him.

"I want name's now." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"His name is Naraku Wolfmen, he lives in the Shikon hotel his floor is on the penthouse, he owns the whole floor." Bankotsu tells him.  
"What else is he a demon a human what?" Sesshoumaru asked him  
"Naraku is a spider demon, then there is Jakotsu he's all human but he's good with swords and computer, and then there is Phoenix he is a bird demon and he does many things for Naraku." Bankstou tells him.  
"Such as?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
'Kidnapping , he's probably the one who took Keski, he kills if Naraku orders him too." Bankotsu tells him.  
"Alright Inuyasha find out everything you can on them." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
Inuyasha glared at Bankotsu before walking out the room. "You're going to stay here so we can keep an eye on you." Sesshoumaru says to Bankotsu.  
Karas stood up after wiping his eyes. "Come on let's get you something to eat." He says to him.  
"I don't deserve it." Bankotsu says to him.  
"True but least we know where he is now." Karas says to him and takes Bankotsu into the kitchen.  
"That name sounds familiar." Jason said and gabbed his laptop and typed in the name. "I knew it. He own the Miasma Inc. with his brothers." Jason tells him  
"So he has to leave for work leaving Keski in the place with those guards." Sesshoumaru says to him as Inuyasha comes back. "Everything he said is true, how are we going to do this?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Go to the hotel get Hiten and Miroku and let me know what's going on." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"Alright." Inuyasha says to him and leaves the house.  
Karas came out the kitchen with a smile on his face. "So how are we getting Keski back?" he asked as he sat down beside his dad.  
"Well Inuyasha is going to do surveillance first and then we will go from there." Sesshoumaru tells him.  
"I can't wait to we get him back, I am going to spoil him, he always looks out for me.' Karas says to him.  
"Good he'll like being spoiled for a change." Sesshoumaru tells him with a smile.  
"I am going to call Mr. Wolfmen." Jason tells Sesshoumaru and picks up the phone and calls the office.  
"Hello, Miasma INC, how may I direct your call?" the receptionist asked.  
"Hello, this is Mr. Misani, can I speak to Mr. Naraku, Wolfmen?" Jason asks.  
"He's not in yet would you like to leave your number and message?" she asked  
"Yes thank you." Jason tells her and gives her the information and then hangs up. "He's not there yet." Jason tells Sesshoumaru.

Naraku parked his car in his reserved parking spot and got out and went into the building he took the elevator up to the 29th floor. "Mr. Wolfmen here are you messages." She says handing him the messages..  
"Thank you, let me know when Kagawaki arrives." Naraku tells her and goes into his office, he places his briefcase on the desk and then turns his computer on as he sits down and looks over the messages. He flipped through them until he came to the one with Jason's name and number. He smirked as he picked up his phone and called Jason back.  
"Shut up Sesshoumaru!" Karas yelled as he answered the phone. "Hello?" he said  
'Hello this is Mr. Wolfmen, can I speak to Jason please?" he asked.  
Karas gasped and handed the phone over to his dad shaking as he did so.  
"Hello?" Jason said.  
"Hello, Mr. Misani, this is Mr. Wolfmen returning your call." He says.  
"Yes, Mr. Wolfmen, I was calling to talk to you about a business deal.' Jason says to him.  
"Oh what kind of deal?" Naraku asks him as he leans back in his chair.  
"My company as you know has been around a long time, and well it needs a younger influence and I was thinking your company could help me." Jason tells him.  
"Well I'll be glad to help you but my time is limited since I have a new puppy at home." Naraku tells him.  
"Oh a new puppy?" he repeated as he looked at Sesshoumaru.  
"Yes, he's beautiful but he's still being trained so I like our meetings to be in the daytime." Naraku tells him. Jason looked at the phone he couldn't believe his son was being called a puppy.  
"Well how about tomorrow?" Jason asked him  
'Tomorrow is fine say 9:00 am?" Naraku asked him.  
"Sure I'll be bringing my son with me if that's alright?" Jason asked.  
"That's fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Naraku tells him and hangs up. "Keski's daddy and little brother be nice to see them." He says. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lemon in this chapter yaoi, boyxboy

"Well tomorrow I go and meet him Karas is coming with me." Jason tells Sesshoumaru.  
"Alright, we most likely won't be getting Keski tomorrow." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Hiten were sitting in a black van. "How did you get in to bug the place?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Dressed as waiters but we didn't see Keski though." Miroku tells him as he sits back in his seat. They all became quite when they heard Keski's voice. "I'm hungry, he told you to feed me Phoenix." Keski whines.  
"Shut up what if I tell him that you were a bad boy, your beating would be worse than this morning." Phoenix says with a grin. Keski held his head down. 'I don't want another beating, please just give me something to eat?" he asked.  
Jakotsu sighed. "Phoenix stop it, come on Keski sit at the table I'll get you some lunch." He says to him.. Jakotsu came back out with a turkey sandwich and some juice for Keski. "Thank you." He says..  
"He was beat, when Sesshoumaru finds out he won't be happy." Inuyasha says to them.

* * *

Naraku finally came home he dropped his briefcase on the floor and loosened his tie. "I'm home." Naraku says as he walks over to the large pillow where Keski was sitting eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream. "Hello my pet." Naraku says to him  
Keski looked up at Naraku but didn't respond. "Still giving me that attitude?, well then maybe I won't tell you about the talk I had with your Daddy." Naraku tells him as he pulls up a chair and sits in front of Keski. Keski looked up at him. "You spoke to my father?" Keski asked.  
"I did he wants me to help better his company make it more modern he is even bringing your younger brother with him."  
Keski put his bowl down and swallowed the lump in his throat. "He didn't even mention you it's as if he's forgotten about you, don't you see Keski no one is looking for you, no one cares just give yourself to me." Naraku says to him  
"No one cares." Keski repeated  
Naraku smirked he had him now. "Now come." Naraku tells him and stands up holding out his hand for him. Keski looked at him and took his hand and stood up and was led back to his bedroom.  
The bed was King sized with soft purple bed spread on it and purple pillows with sky blue sheet it was up on three steps with black iron posts. The room had black wood floors the walls were painted a light blue and had wood bored that went around it the room was pretty large with a fire place and a pet pole that was close to the bed with another pillow near it. Naraku let Keksi's hand go and locked the bedroom door, he then walked over to the bed and removed his shirt and tie. He then unzipped his pants and kicked his shoes off and removed his pants leaving him in only his boxers. Naraku got on the bed and laid down on his bed and spread his legs" Come here" " He smirked as he spread his legs.  
Keski walked over to him. "Don't you want to talk?" Keski asked him.  
"Talk about what I want you to suck my cock!" Naraku glared at him.  
Keski nodded his head and pulled Naraku's boxers down and saw his cock . "That's supposed to fit in me?" Keski asked.  
Naraku looked at him ."Why are you still talking?" Naraku asked him.  
Keski and got in between Naraku's legs and took his tongue out and licked the sides of his hard cock he then took it in his mouth and began sucking on it.  
Naraku groaned in pleasure thinking that felt really ,really good "Oh yeah so hot good hot mouth!"  
Keski continued to bob his head up and down pleasing his new master.

"Oh so good you are about to get me off your so hot" He praises and stroked his black sleek hair.

Inuyasha was blushing "I can't listen to this." He says..  
"Then shut up!" Hiten tells him as he and Miroku continue to listen.  
"You perverts!" Inuyasha growled.  
"Inuyasha we're doing our job, you're the one who has to go back to Sesshoumaru and report Miroku tells him.  
"I'm leaving." Inuyasha tells them and gets out the van and onto his motorcycle and heads back to Jason's mansion.

Keski kept bobbing his head up and down. Oh fuck!" He gasped and held his head firmly and cummed in Keski's mouth.  
Keski swallowed all the salty cum as he placed his hands on Naraku's legs for balance.  
"Good boy" he smiled and laid back" Come here I'll get you off put your cock over my lips and I'll suck on it." He tells him with a chuckle.  
Keski sat up licking his lips of the cum. "No." he tells Naraku.  
Naraku sat up and back handed him off the bed ."HOW Dare you dare say no to me!" He snarled venomously  
Keski sat up on the floor holding his face, and backed away from the bed and his pissed off master.  
"I didn't say you could go anywhere he bellowed and stalked over to him and grabbed him and made him stand up. "You will let me suck your cock what the matter with you don't you want to be sucked!" He demanded to know  
Keski looked at him, "Yes.' he says softly his body was reacting to his rough touch and he cursed his body for that.  
Naraku laid him down on the bed and forced his legs apart" Take the kindness your master has to offer my pretty bitch!" He said licking his shaft.  
Keski moved his body as his cock was licked. "Oh. that feels good. he says as he takes his hands and runs it through Naraku's hair.  
Naraku shook his head and bobbed his head up and down on the shaft "Your such a naughty slut aren't you?" He wondered around the cock and went on sucking him.  
"Yes, I am please master suck me hard!" he pleads as he bucks his hips up.  
Naraku bobbed his head up and down harder and slapped his ass.  
Keski yelped when his ass was slapped, he dug his nails into the sheets, "Do with me what you will!" he tells him as his he enjoys the hot mouth of Naraku.  
Of course he would he thought and kept sucking on him harder and faster.  
Keski tossed his head from side to side he dug his short nails into Naraku's hair and cums in his mouth panting.  
Naraku sucked him down and cleaned him off and laid down next to him on the bed and sighed. "Good boy you taste good."

Keski opened his eyes and looked over at Naraku and then sat up in the bed, he knew something was wrong with him to get off with the man that kidnapped him.  
Naraku lay on his side and stroked Keski's side tickling him going to wait a few minutes before taking him.  
"That tickles." he says giggling. and hops off the bed, he hated being tickled it made him feel vulnerable  
"Where do you think you're going get back here!" Naraku demanded pointing to the spot on the bed..  
Keski walked back over to the bed and sat down. "How old are you Master?" Kohaku asked him as he kept his back to him.  
"I am thirty five" He answered him but he would always look young or at least fit his body was immortal after all.

Keski nodded his head ,he was attracted to older men with power, like his father had, it was a father/ lover relationship always wanting to please his partner. "Will you make sure it's rough?" he asks looking at him over his shoulder.  
"I can do that I love spanking people and paddling" He said lifting his eyes brows.  
Keski turned around to Naraku and got on his knees, "And can you tell me you love me even if you don't mean it?" he asks him.

Naraku cocked a brow, "I don't know if I could do that I am sorry. But I suppose I do kind of love you since I wanted you so bad."  
"You don't have to mean it.' he says to Naraku and kisses him on his lips.  
"I know but I don't throw out that word for anything if I'd say it I would mean it." He said and kissed him back pushing him under him "Besides who are you to give commands?"  
Keski looked up at him and touched his face "No one." He says.  
"That is right I'll do what I please with you alright" He said and grabs his dick and started stroking it and nipped him on the neck.  
"M..Master he says as he thrusts into his hand, he takes his hand and put his hand back in Naraku's hair. "Oh Yes!" he cries out.  
Then he went between his legs and shoved his legs over his leg and started licking his hole then he smacked it with his index and middle finger over and over getting it good and red. Keski hissed as he hole was starting to hurt, "Please." was all he could get out, he felt raw.  
"Ohh look at your fucking sexy pucker its getting so red" He said and ran his tongue around the ring of flesh.  
"No stop it burns." Keski tell him as he let's Naraku's hair go, "Please stop, you didn't use lube!" he says  
Naraku laughed "No I didn't you silly boy and I thought you said you wanted it rough" He said biting his ass cheek and pushed his feet over his head sticking his bottom in the air and he stuck his finger into the red rings.  
"I do!" he cries out as he tries to bare the pain his hole squeezes Naraku's finger.  
Naraku took his finger out and licked his lips as he hovered over Keski, he thrusted into his tight hole. Keski gritted his teeth it had been a few months since he had been with anyone.  
Keski gritted his teeth and grabbed onto Naraku's arms as he pounds into him. "Yes, yes ,you're so big!" he says to him  
Naraku then started to pick up his pace as he fucked down into the tight pucker that seemed to suck him in  
"Yes fuck me, he said as he holds onto his arms, "Yes fill me with your hot seed!" he says to him, he was such a whore he thought.

Naraku fucked him a little longer tell he finally got off in his new pet for the first time he side and pulled out and sat down next to him  
Keski was panting now he lowered his legs and turned on his side. He was a whore, his father always called him one and now he was living up to that name.  
Naraku sat on up resting his head on his hand "That was good you are a perfect addition to my house hold."  
"I am glad you're pleased master, after all a pet is to keep his master pleased right?" he asked as he kept his back to him.  
"Yes you are very right! "Naraku laughed" You learn fast."  
Keski turned to look at him and kissed Naraku on his lips. Naraku kissed him back watched as Keski closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha arrived back at the mansion and walked inside his face was cheery red he walked past Sesshoumaru and Jason and went into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and went into the kitchen. "Inuyasha what are you doing back here?" Sesshoumaru asked him  
"I had to leave after what I heard when Naraku came back." He says.  
"Well tell me." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Can't you wait for Miroku or Hiten to give you the report?" Inuyasha asks.  
"Inuyasha just tell me ." Sesshoumaru says to him.  
"Fine, Naraku came home and he took Keski in the back and the two had sex, I don't know what the outcome was Miroku and Hiten will have to tell you." He says to Sesshoumaru.  
"They had sex, I am going to kill Keski." Sesshoumaru growled  
"Sesshoumaru calm down, if Keski didn't do it, Naraku would rape him and that be worse." Inuyasha tells him..  
"Fine go shower and go to bed." Sesshoumaru says to him and walks out the kitchen.

Inuyasha walked out behind him." Great I can't wait to see Kikyo." He says.  
"No you're staying here till this is over." Sesshoumaru tells him and goes up the stairs and goes into the bedroom he used when he stay over.  
"Inuyasha you can have any room except Keski or Karas." Jason tells him with a smile.  
"Thank you." Inuyasha tells him and goes up stairs. 


End file.
